mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon
Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon (Japanese: ミッチェル・ヴァン・モルガン：グローバルマラソン, Hepburn: Mitcheru vu~an Morugan: Gurōbarumarason) is an upcoming platform video game distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games, developed by Konami, co-developed and published by THQ Nordic for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows currently set for release worldwide in late 2017. It will be the latest title in the Mitchell Van Morgan series, returning to the more open ended, exploration-based gameplay previously featured in Mitchell Van Morgan 64 and Mitchell Elemental series. Characters Playable *Mitchell Supporting *Cappy *Gavin *Carolyn *Jennifer *Martin *David *Nicholas *Morbis *Captain Toad *Jaxi *Sphinxes Residents *hat ghosts (The Top hat World Only) *Cavemen/Cavewoman (The Prehistoric World Only) *Mexican-Americans (The Mexican World Only) *Mermaids/Mermen (The Atlantis World Only) *Machine Gardeners (The Greenboro Forest World Only) *Cavemen/Cavewoman (The Preshistoric World Only) *African-Americans (The Lost World Only) *North Carolinians (The Charlotte, NC World & Raleighopolis Only) *Russian-Americans (The Russian World Only) *French-Americans (The Seaside World Only) *Italian-Americans (The Mount Vesuvius World Only) *Knights (The Ruined World Only) *Marquessaniks (Marquessa's World Only) Villains * Marquessa * Genola * The Marquessalings * The Broodals **Harriet **Topper **Two unnamed Broodals Enemies *Goombas *Goomba Towers *Piranha Plants *Spinies *Hammer Bros. throwing frying pans *Bullet Bill *Bill Blasters *Cheep Cheep *Chain Chomps *Fire Bro. *Uproots *Moe-Eyes *Chinchos *Sherms *Stingbies *Urban Stingbies *Fuzzies *Uproots *Burrbos *Magmatos *Fire Piranha Plants *Poison Piranha Plants *Big Piranha Plants *Chargin' Chucks *Lakitus *Fishin' Lakitus *T-Rexes *Frogs Bosses *Mecha Wiggler *Harriet *Topper *Two unnamed Broodals *Olmec head boss *Cookatiel Locations *The Charlotte, NC World **Charlottes'ville *The Mexican World **Mexican Town **Mexican Desert Oasis *Greenboro Forest World **Steam Gardens **Deep Jungle *The Mount Vesuvius World **Mount Vesuvius *The Prehistoric World **Fossil Falls *The Top hat World **Bonneton *The Atlantis World Worlds There are seventeen named locations that Mitchell can explore, most of which are in what are known as "kingdoms". Each location has a specific theme, some being similar to themes seen in previous Mitchell Van Morgan titles, others being original themes. Some locations are based on a real-world location (e.g. The Charlotte, NC World's main area, Charlottes'ville, is based on "Charlotte, NC"). Marquessa is after various items in some of these locations, which all tie to his preparations for his wedding. Wedding's Items Each Kingdoms will have a wedding items, which the Broodals are looking for in each kingdoms. *Charlotte, NC World - ? *Mexican World - The Ring *Greenboro Forest World - Flowers *Mount Vesuvius World - Stew *Prehistoric World - Dinosaur Bones *Cap World - Tiara's crown *Atlantis World - Lochlady Dress *North Pole World - Frost-Frosted Cake *Côte d'Azur World - Sparkle Water Hats & Outfits Various hats and outfits can be bought at Crazy Cap stores for Mitchell to wear throughout Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon. Each store has a unique outfit for Mitchell to buy. Hats *Mitchell's Cap *Captain's Hat *Black Top Hat *Caveman Headwear *Sombrero *Cowboy Hat *Swim Goggles *Explorer Hat *Scientist Visor *Aviator Cap *Builder Helmet *Golf Cap *Snow Hood *Resort Hat *Sailor Hat *Chef Hat *Painter's Cap *Samurai Helmet *Happi Headband *Employee Cap *Fashionable Cap *Mechanic Cap *Black Fedora *Pirate Hat *Clown Hat *Football Helmet *Doctor Headwear *Marquessa's Top Hat *Mitchell's Top Hat *King's Crown Outfits *Mitchell Suit *Black Tuxedo *Caveman Outfit *Poncho *Cowboy Outfit *Swimwear *Explorer Outfit *Scientist Outfit *Aviator Outfit *Golf Outfit *Snow Suit *Resort Outfit *Sailor Suit *Chef Suit *Painter Outfit *Samurai Armor *Happi Outfit *Employee Uniform *Boxer Shorts *Fashionable Outfit *Mechanic Outfit *Black Suit *Pirate Outfit *Clown Suit *Football Uniform *Doctor Outfit *Hakama *Marquessa's Tuxedo *Mitchell's Tuxedo *King's Outfit Gameplay Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon rivals Nintendo's newest Mario game Super Mario Odyssey. The game puts players in the role of Mitchell Van Morgan as he travels across various lands related to the Raleighopolis. The game returns to the freeform, exploration-based level design previously featured in Mitchell Van Morgan 64 and Mitchell Elemental series. The game also features levels inspired by real-world locations such as "Charlottesville", inspired by Charlotte, North Carolina. Mitchell and his friends will ride on a ship named "Marondome". Mitchell retains several of his classic platforming techniques, such as homing attack, dash, wall-jumping and ledge-grabbing. A new feature of the game is Mitchell's ability to throw a portable spring, which he can use like a spring, allowing him to reach higher ledges or cross long gaps and Mitchell's new ability to throw his cap, which he can use like a cool boomerang. The game is structured in an open-world setting, similar to that found in it's competitive 3d-platformers Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine. Mitchell gets around using what seems like a hat helicopter. He retains many of his moves from the 3D games, such as the MVM Plover, Kyokushin Karate, Stomp, Homing Attack, and Dive. It is shown that Mitchell has some new techniques, including one where he can throw his hat and use a trampoline as a platform. The hat can also be used to take control of enemies. Unlike previous open-world Mitchell games, The lives for this game have also been removed from this game. Instead, Mitchell will lose 10 MVM Coins when he dies. Plot Characters Thirteen returning characters from previous Mitchell titles star in Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon. The protagonist, Mitchell Van Morgan must defeat and stop the main antagonist Marquessa and his family (Genola and The Marquessalings). Aiding him in his quest is a talking hat name cappy, who has the ability to disquise himself as a real hat. Gavin, Mitchell's intelligent best buddy, Martin J. Moody, Mitchell's strong friend, David Jessie Drake, Mitchell's weak but lycanthropic friend, Nicholas Dunn, Mitchell's good friend, Carolyn Ashley Taylor, Mitchell's luckily proclaimed girlfriend and Jennifer Hooker, Gavin's self-proclaimed girlfriend, also make relatively minor appearances. The main antagonist of the series, Marquessa, is a mad scientist who seemingly turns over a new leaf to help his family conquer the world by Marriage. Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon puts the story in the role of the returning main protagonist Mitchell as he travels across many worlds on his hat-shaped ship, the "Mitchell Station", in an effort to save planet earth from Marquessa, who plans to conquer the world by marring his wife Genola. The game sees Mitchell traveling to various worlds, which return to the free-roaming exploration-based level design featured in the classic 3D platform-adventure hybrid games like Mitchell Van Morgan 64 & Mitchell Galaxy. Dealing with failure from his henchmen, Marquessa's got a hat companion with a diabolical plan to conquer the world the same way as Marquessa does. Meanwhile while returning from a beneficial sprint, Mitchell Van Morgan found a talking hat who is also the hat companion of Mitchell with an optimistic personality. Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David & Nicholas on the walkie-talkie investigate about a talking hat's world. Team Mitchell Knowing that Marquessa's planning to conquer all the worlds with his diabolical scheme to in an effort to save the world from Marquessa & Genola's diabolical marriage plans. Story Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon puts the story in the role of the returning main protagonist Mitchell as he travels across many worlds on his hat-shaped ship, the "Mitchell Station", in an effort to save planet earth from Marquessa, who plans to conquer the world by marring his wife Genola. The game sees Mitchell traveling to various worlds, which return to the free-roaming exploration-based level design featured in the classic 3D platform-adventure hybrid games like Mitchell Van Morgan 64 & Mitchell Galaxy. Dealing with failure from his henchmen, Marquessa's got a hat companion with a diabolical plan to conquer the world the same way as Marquessa does. During the beginning of the game "in the skies above the city of Raleighopolis", Mitchell and Marquessa are seen fighting one another on Marquessa's airship. Marquessa ultimately defeats Mitchell when he uses his top hat to attack, sending Mitchell flying to parts unknown. Marquessa then takes his airship towards the skies, as he prepares a marriage to his wife Genola. He leaves Mitchell's hat (which had been knocked off of Mitchell's head during his final attack) to adrift into the ship's back propellers, shredding it in the process. A piece is obtained by a hat-shaped ghost, who eventually finds Mitchell in his homeland of Bonneton, located in the Cap Kingdom.13 After Mitchell wakes up and catches up with the ghost, the ghost reveals himself as Cappy, and explains to Mitchell that Marquessa had not only attacked the kingdom, destroying its airship armada, but had also kidnapped Tiara, Cappy's sister211, using her as Genola's wedding headdress. Mitchell and Cappy team up to stop Marquessa's plans and save Tiara, and using Mitchell's newly restored Cap made from Gavin & Cappy, allowing only Mitchell to use his trademark cap as a boomerang. Only Cappy transforms into a Cap just to outsmart the real hats, he can also possess his enemies that Mitchell is unable to use, allowing only Cappy to use the opponent's moves (or techniques) against them, Cappy is very invulnerable to enemy attacks use invulnerability abilities. Cappy also informs Mitchell and his friends that they may be able to find a usable airship in the next kingdom, accessible from the Top Hat Tower. However, upon reaching the top, Mitchell is encountered by the Broodals, who were hired by Marquessa and the Marquessalings as his wedding planners. After defeating one of the Broodals, Topper, Mitchell and Cappy use a power line to travel towards the Cascade Kingdom, where they find the airship, named the Odyssey, which uses Power Moons as energy to travel. With the Odyssey ready for sail, Mitchell and Cappy use it to chase after Marquessa, The Marquessalings, Genola and the Broodals. In an effort to save planet earth from Marquessa, who plans to conquer the world by marring his wife Genola. The game sees Mitchell traveling to various worlds by free-roaming exploration. Dealing with failure from his henchmen, Marquessa's got a hat companion with a diabolical plan to conquer the world the same way as Marquessa does. Meanwhile while returning from a beneficial sprint, after Mitchell Van Morgan found Cappy who is also the hat companion of Mitchell with an optimistic personality. Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David & Nicholas on the walkie-talkie investigate about a talking hat's world. Team Mitchell Knowing that Marquessa's planning to conquer all the worlds with his diabolical scheme to in an effort to save the world from Marquessa & Genola's diabolical marriage plans. in an effort to rescue Tiara from the cluthes of Marquessa & Genola who uses her for their diabolical marriage. Stopping Marquessa's & Genola's malevolent marriage with Mitchell & Carolyn's beneficial marriage causing Marquessa & his family to retreat back at Marquessa Land. Cappy decided to say goodbye to Mitchell and head back to Cappy Kingdom as Mitchell heads back home at Raleighopolis at the end of the game. Development Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon was first teased when THQ Nordic released the announcement trailer for the multiple gaming consoles on October 20, 2016. The game was fully announced at the E3 presentation on January 13, 2017, with series creators MITCHELL Project and Nickelodeon stating that the game would "go back to the roots", appealing to a more core demographic than the more recent "casual-friendly" iterations of the Mitchell Van Morgan series. Shortly after, gameplay footage was provided at a Japanese presentation. Further details and public demos will be unveiled at Nintendo's presentation at Electronic Entertainment Expo 2017 in June, where Nintendo of America president Reggie Fils-Aimé stated that players would be allowed a "hands-on perspective" of the game. Notes References External links * Category:Video games published by THQ Nordic THQ Nordic video games Category:Konami games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Mitchell platform games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:PC games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Open world video games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2017 Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in Austria